


A wild warrior's side

by giggleharsh



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggleharsh/pseuds/giggleharsh
Summary: A young girl is thrown into the viking world where she grows up and becomes a warrior herself. Given some years this girl receives quite the reputation of the most popular and beautiful amongst kattegat.This is a view into her messed up life about how she has a chance to be free and exploits all her sexual desires with the ragnarssons.A lot of sex, some angst and violence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my first work here. I will be giving this story a much deeper plot than it looks. All Ragnarssons shall be featured and suggestions are well received.  
> Also im trash for Bjorn and Ubbe, these boys need more love srsly.  
> Also I chose to give reader a name, a cute one don't worry.
> 
> Still sad about Ragnar's death tho.   
> Pardon me if there are any grammar mistakes.

Her eyes travelled across the crowded place observing how norse men always had that demeanour way of celebrating. It was still odd to her even after all these years, but she managed to settle and mimic well their behaviours.

"Hey beautiful"

A sultry male voice broke her chain of thoughts abruptly.  
She turned her head sideways gazing towards the male that has approached her.  
Hvitserk, of course. Only he called her that way.

The girl giggled taking a sip at her alcoholic drink whilst looking at the grinning blonde male;

"Hi hvitserk. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine" he casually answered taking a step closer to her side with a wide grin. He was slightly touched, she deduced upon noticing his rosy cheeks. "But I'd be better with you",

"What are you doing here alone? Come sit with us." His arm slyly reached for her waist pulling her against his side and pointing with a nod of his head to a place where indeed his brothers were all talking.

"I'd be glad to." 

The young viking once more grinned and walked through the crowd along with her on his side.

"So, how was the raid?"

She made a small talk.

"Oh it was good. You should've come I know you would have liked it just as much."

She nodded regreting her choice at that time.

"We bought a lot of gold and beautiful slaves too." He teased but she snickered unaffected.

"Oh really? That must have been nice."

"But none could match your beauty though…" his hand that was once on her waist now travelled further down near that round plump butt of hers. But she knew better and smiled stepping away from him towards his brothers, his hand brushing ever so slightly.

"Damn."

Her lips never ceased the teasing smile that she was giving, but that was long forgotten when she reached for his step brother, Bjorn. Hvitserk knew that both had reciprocated feelings as they knew each other for a longer time. He never knew their history but she never told them anyways.  
The way she smiled so openly and sincerely at Bjorn gave it all away, despite her having a playful teasing relationship with the other brothers. It was a complicated relationship and that's why they stood by her.  
She was interesting and unique, and everyone wanted a taste of her.

"Astrid."

Hvitserk sat down gazing intensely towards her red dress. It complimented very well her feminine curves. And it was a change from her dirty warrior outfit.  
Ubbe and Ivar seemed to notice it too as their gaze would not break any time soon.

"Lagertha. Hi how are you"

Her voice was heard through their blurred fazed state of mind. 

Lagertha seemed to notice the rather tense aura and paused to take a brief look at all of them: her son, Bjorn, seemed to have stopped in time and had a much hungry look on his face though with a serious gaze; ubbe was sitting with also an attentive hungry look but much more camouflaged unlike his younger brothers; hvitserk was now sitting too looking like someone had just kissed him and left him to his thoughts, and Ivar although with a serious gaze, he could not fool anyone either. That guy also had an interest for the female even if he did not admit it. He was hard to comprehend.

"I think you have all their attention tonight, my dear Astrid." The queen commented patting said girl on the shoulder with a teasing laugh.

"Oh, it's the alcohol." She shrugged off with a laugh taking a look at them.

Boy were they distracted.

"It's true, my dear. You have grown into a beautiful woman. It all happened so fast" Lagertha spoke with content. This woman was like a mother to her, having her raised since childhood and teach her to be a shieldmaiden. She owed her so much. And so much love and affection she had for her.

"My Bjorn remembers it too. You are like a daughter to me and I will do anything for you, Astrid."

Astrid smiled feeling so warm inside. This motherly love. "Thank you Lagertha, likewise. I owe you so much for…"

"It is no problem, my dearest, I shall be here as always." The queen smiled before noticing someone among the crowd before politely interrupting, "I must go now. Take care, Astrid." And with a kiss to her forehead the elegant queen left smiling at her people.  
She truly was a good person.

Unfortunately, the brothers attention were taken away as a servant now approached them to fill their drinks along with a smiling Torvi.

She wasn't dumb. She knew very well their relationship despite their troubled one. It shouldn't annoy her but it did anyway.

Ivar watched with a bored look as the girl disappointed walked away to outside. 

"Pathetic."

Outside she was looking at the now snowing sky behind now the wooden house. Such a simple but rewarding life.

Her red dress spotlighted from the white snow. Back at her country it was rare those times it snowed.  
She still missed her family back there and wished she could say something to them. But it was not like she regretted this life either. It was all the new and adventure wishes she had once hoped for and it became true.  
But being taken away so soon was torture, especially when her young self spent serving sociopathic people when entering the nordic region. If not for her brave and bold attitude, she would not have gotten to where she is right now. That she did not regret.  
And here she was hosted by Lagertha and her dead husband Ragnar. Both had taught her all they knew about fighting and raiding. It was a great loss when the king died, like a father she adored him too. And it was much harder when her foster parents died too; one in combat, the other from disease. But Astrid was taught to be strong and thus so many nights and days spent crying she surpassed the pain with help: Bjorn. The girl was there for him as well when their parents got divorced and when his father passed away. 

"Astrid"

"Y-yes?" Her head turned shocked to hear a sudden voice.

"What are you doing here in the cold? Let's go inside and have a drink with us."

Her eyes gazed his blue ones stopping in trance now. Both looked at each other no words spoken before Bjorn takes a few steps closer, slowly trapping the girl between him and against he wooden wall.

She visibly shivered as her short hair did not provide warmth to her neck like the other viking woman. She was different.

His face grew closer towards hers, lips casually brushing slightly with her hands supporting his muscular torso. Not that she knew that before. Winter clothing could not hide what was under.

His breath tickled down her neck as one of his hands travelled in synch reaching her so slightly to feel her womanly flesh.  
Her eyes closed now welcoming his warmth with her hands now touching firmly his torso.  
After all these years neither one of them ever had hooked up, all teasing glances and a few gropes here and there and their first make out when they were much younger.

And just like that she stepped away leaving the poor young man confused and somewhat aroused. But she smiled like always,

"Let's go inside then."


	2. Dumbfounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting when the boys manage to get reader drunk.  
> A view into Bjorn and reader's complicated relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo thanks for the amazing people that left 7 kudos!!  
> This chapter is about reader's relationship with Bjorn. Sorry for splitting it into another chapter but it happens part as the same day before.  
> I hope you like it. Who should be featured next?
> 
> Leave your thoughts and some suggestions ♡♡♡

It was around 2 to 3 a.m she supposed. But time meant nothing. It was like a whisper taken away by the wind.

Loud laughter and occasional thumping sounds were heard every once in a while earning more laughter as a response. Men and woman drank non-stop celebrating whatever was happening, her cloudy and hazed brain could not remember at all.  
Astrid was pretty drunk herself. Not her first time, but it always felt like a first time; the chills tingling every inch of your body got, raising the little hairs in a weird sastisfying way; and with each gulp the person would start to feel drifting away, dizzy but shyness was not a problem for introverted ones. Alcohol took care of that.

She got herself drunk upon insisting playing a drinking game with the boys. The rules long gone forgotten; but the main rule was still there: a slap to the loser and a kiss for the winner.

Astrid was a smart girl. But not at these games, it was not her strength.  
Her sight was foggy but remained happy anyways, growing daring with each gulp she took.

It seemed Hvitserk had lost this time. All the boys took pleasure in slapping the back of his neck. The girl started to laugh feeling rather sorry for the viking warrior giving his shoulder a rub.  
Hvitserk of course did not let it stop there, any more physical contact would be great to him, so he did just that, taking her shoulders in his with a laugh and a flirty gaze. She was not stupid but decided to brush it off. It was much more fun this way she thought.

It was now Ubbe's turn and to no surprise he won. The rule: a kiss.  
But the game quickly became boring if not for any creative ideas. So, Astrid decided to kiss somewhere else than the last few rounds. Ubbe's antecipated look made her giggle with content.

His smile reminded her of their father. Out of all of them, Ubbe had to be the most similar looking to his father.

She neared his face across the table, not caring that she was almost on top of it, and closed the space between them. Ivar that had been left out (by his choice) looked at both in curiosity with a serious gaze. Hvitserk licked his lips in atencipation. Bjorn watched quiet tapping his index finger on the hard wood.

Then, her smile caught off Ubbe and she closed the space between them giving him a kiss to his lips. Her teeth nibbled softly on his bottom lip before parting away with a teasing smile. Ubbe remained on the same spot looking very…angry. An angry aroused type of look. Boy did he want more. This seemed to amuse Ivar in some way because his low chuckle broke the silence.

The girl was amused herself too. It was a fun game. She had kissed almost everyone in some way. Ubbe being the first on the lips. The rest was either a kiss to their cheeks or just their nose and neck to throw them off guard. Her eyes moved in the direction of Ivar now. He lifted an eyebrow in question to her flirty pose. A hand supporting her chin, legs crossed and the other hand messing with the horned cup on the table. This girl wasn't playing dumb.

"Ivar…you sure you don't to play too?"

He scoffed with a laugh.

"He's sure. Let us continue the game."

Hvitserk interrupted offering her more alcohol. Bad move. Just like that the young shieldmaiden scoffed directing to his way a smirk standing up, much to their surprise, and moved towards a confused Ivar.  
And her lips collided with Ivars with angry passion. Both kissed even though the ladder might have been thrown off guard. She parted now leaving with also an angry look but before he could muster up his thoughts she left announcing:

"I do what I want, Hvitserk."

Outside she remained noticing that it started to snow for a long time. It was beautiful but also chilly. 

Bjorn was now leaving too but searching for someone it seemed. He looked around for a bit before finding Astrid rubbing her arms as a response for the wind that had been blowing for a while.  
She smiled a little as the tall male approached her giving his furry cloak to her. She did not refuse. 

"Let's get you home. It is quite cold isn't it?"

The young female remained silent walking along with her older friend.  
All these years that went by, always side by side, Astrid watched her male friend grow so much that her 12 year old self would not recognise him now. He became much taller than his father, became manlier than ever and sexy. God, Bjorn had turn into a sexy young man before her eyes. She has wanted him for a long time but never dared to do so.

His arm carefully secured her by her waist leading his friend to her home. Such a tiny waist. He could just scoop her up easily. 

Upon reaching her house Astrid leaned against the doorway looking at him expectantly. He found himself not resisting her especially today. She had been missing the past few months, not giving any sign of existence, or if she did it would be through his step-brothers mouths. It annoyed him. 

"You're really handsome, Bjorn…"

He raised an eyebrow. She was playing games.

"Am I?"

Her laugh quickly melted him on his spot almost making him forget that it was freezing.  
God what this woman made him feel.

"Care to come inside…for a bit?"

He looked around as he noticed that the wind had become much more violent than before and a snow storm was quickly approaching. It was not wise for him to go back, at least for now.

"Until the storm goes away."

She was a smart drunk Bjorn thought. Despite being drunk he had found that Astrid was pretty much aware of herself and quite observant too. Just a little bit reckless.

He made his way inside her cozy house feelimg instantly much better. The door was shut quietly.

She walked around inviting him to sit with her on the table.

"How was your last raid. Hvitserk said that it was quite fun."

"It was. You should have come."

"Oh Bjorn…" her exasperated voice alerted him.

"Where have you been these past few months? I haven't seen or spoke much with you."

"Doing some errands with your lovely mother and taking some strolls here and there. Did you miss me though?" She giggled placing her hand on top of his, stroking his much larger one lovingly.

"I did."

This made her swell with happiness.

The storm blasted furiously outside showing no signs of calming down any time soon. And it had been 15/20 minutes?

"I would feel much more assured if you stayed the night here. Its cold and windy."

She stood up gazing his eyes walking to his side.

"Stay. Please."

This reminded him that one time he had to stay in her house due to similar weather conditions. That day it was blasting heavy rain along with thunder. That same day, both teens made out for the first time with each other. They had been ignoring each other all day due to some jealous argument and when training in combat it had spiked sexual desires for each other. Both ended up kissing fervently on her bed whilst groping aggressively, occasionally gasping and moaning.  
He had seen the skin of her belly and a little of her chest too. She groped and felt his slightly muscular body feeling bothered and hot. But that day ended up having both teens stop their actions due to her parents arrival. It was something that the two of them never forgot as her parents caught both in action. Lagertha along with Ragnar payed no mind to it blaming teen hormones.

He stood up from his chair to gaze at her eyes and clasped her cheek with his hands and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Lips melding together with much longed affection and love. It quickly turned into a battle of hormones as their kiss grew sloppier with time. She was bold he admitted; her teeth nibbled his lower lip expecting him to open and feel his tongue with hers. He groaned going for her buttock suddenly that had her gasping in shock; he saw this as his oportunity and quickly regained control. His right hand squeezed her bum and his other hand slowly made its way to her clothed chest, for the second time this night.  
Her drunk fazed self stumbled a little feeling overwhelmed but Bjorn saw it as an oportunity to lay her on her bed across the room.

They stopped for a momment feeling the soft mattress inviting with its warm furrs. But quickly started to kiss once more as the need surfaced again. 

Astrid gasped when his cold hand stroked the inside of her thigh feeling it very smooth to the touch.  
Her hands caught the hem of his shirt and took it off revealing his muscular body. It felt just like a few years ago.  
Her breathy moan surged in him a carnal desire when the tip of his fingers made contact with her private part. Feeling her wet threw him over the edge.

He groaned dangerously just like an animal and took off her red dress tossing it to an unknown side. She was beautiful. This is what he had been missing for the past years. Her round breasts heaving in antecipation, her waist, her thighs screaming to be bitten. And the look of her face: torn hair, half lided eyes with pleasure and sexual desire for him, her neck inviting him to nestle and claim her. And her lips. He wanted to feel those on his aching member.

Right when he was about to take off his pants a thought occurred. Astrid was drunk. Was this even correct? And Torvi…  
He desired, longed for Astrid but it was wrong…

He stopped looking at his bothered friend.

"Bjorn?"

The storm had already settled down. No longer the wind was blasting like a few minutes before. The snow also stopped a long time ago.

Silence invaded the house.

"Astrid" Bjorn sat facing her with an apologetic smile. "I have to go…" she was confused. He kissed her one more time before going for his shirt and leaving her house immediately. Leaving his furry cloak behind.

Astrid was left with a dumb look on her face, naked staring at the closed door where her friend had just left.


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning after Bjorns succeeding, reader has to deal with her sadness. Ubbe finds a way to cheer her up later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are there so little works about Bjorn and Ubbe? This makes me sad fr.  
> Anyways here's the 3rd chapter, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also thank you all for the 9 kudos!!
> 
> Leave your thoughts and suggestions it makes me happy to read them! ♡♡♡

Morning was sour and bitter for Astrid the next day; two things: the headache she had and the night before. She was drunk but sober enough to remember what Bjorn did. She did not blame him but it was not right what he did either.

A knock to her door had her standing up with a sigh. She prayed it wasn't Bjorn or Torvi. It wasn't either of them. It was Ubbe. Thank the gods.

She casually smiled at the boy happy to see him.

"Hi Ubbe. How are you?"

"Good morning Astrid. I'm glad to see that your beauty never subsides in the morning too."

She giggled quite enjoying his compliment.

"You look quite good yourself too"

Ubbe gave his notorious charming smile but continued, "Do you want to train with my brothers?"

"With Hvitserk and Ivar?"

"Yes."

"Yes, of course."

 

\---

The training went as usual but the female warrior felt more pressure upon noticing that Bjorn had been secretly watching their training.

She tried to pay no mind to it but gosh, all emotions bubbled up inside were getting the best out of her today. Rage, sadness, hurt, dull…Astrid wanted to just throw away all her anger and deal with this at her home alone.

A quick throw of Hvitserk's shield had her falling butt in the mud, something that was not usual; but what threw them off was the amount of time she took to stand up. She flinched looking at her scraped shield unfazed.

"Astrid? Are you okay?"

Realizing that she had been all this time on the floor gazing stupidly at a round object she quickly got up and looked at the three males that seemed worried, Ivar with a more curious look than worried.

"Sorry guys, I was distracted."

Both Hvitserk and Ubbe shrugged not knowing what to do or say. Astrid was a complicated girl with a short temper sometimes. Right now saying too much could send her off in a raging mood.

She felt dirty, wet and sweaty. It was especially uncomfortable for her today so, before having a mental break down in front of her boys, she waved claiming:

"I'm sorry guys, today I'm not really feeling well. I shall be going home" her apologetic smile had them nodding their heads ambivalently.

"Do you want us to walk you home?"

"Thank you but I'd rather go by myself."

And she took off going straight to her home. She only wished that Ragnar was still alive. He was missed everyday by her. There were times when both sat at a lake gazing at the sky whilst making some jokes and chatting peacefully. Those were her happiest times. Why did he have to die like that though?

"What is wrong with her?" Ubbe asked glancing at Hvitserk and Ivar.

Ivar smirked knowing full well who was the cause of her moody attitude. "I know." But normally that guy got her furious not sad and distracted like that. Both brothers looked at him waiting for him to finish.

"Bjorn" he simply said choosing to look at said boy that was now talking with his wife Torvi. She laughed when the tall bulky male gave her a loving hug.

\---

It was night time. Usually the girl went to sleep around midnight but today was being rather hard for her and she couldn't sleep. She sighed standing up from her bed and went outside along with Bjorns furry cloak. She still had it.

Her bare feet touched the cold ground but payed no mind to it and started to walk deep into the forest.  
A fresh watery sound relieved her almost instantly upon walking for about 10 minutes. It was the lake where she and Ragnar sat enjoying its calmness and the peace it bought to them.

Despite being dark she could see her reflection on the water and carefully sat where once was grass, now covered in a white mant. it was another cold night but at least it wasn't snowing. The only warmth was Bjorn's furry cloak around her shoulders. She embraced it feeling it cozy and welcoming. 

The cold wind blew softly against the trees and through the lake giving it that sound that calmed her so much. 

A thumping sound had her glancing behind her curious about whom could be. She hoped it wasn't a drunk man. They were difficult to deal with and she was wearing her thin white night gown. 

"I was wondering about why you'd come here almost every night."

"That's a nice way to put that you have been observing me" she joked looking at the persons blue eyes. Much like his father that she missed, the boy sat down next to her admiring the sight before him.

"It was one of your father's favourite place."

He acknowledged the female by nodding thoughtfully. 

Then he noticed her shivering slightly when a cold breeze went past them. Her hands were securing her barefeet trying to provide warmth, her skin had goosebumps every once in a while, and her grey cloak did not cover much of her bare skin. Nor did her sleeping dress. The male found Astrid enchanting and right now he wanted to feel her bare skin on his.

"Why did you come here bare foot and wearing that thin dress? I can see that you are cold…" he wondered.

"Oh…I just couldn't bother to do such thing. Besides I enjoy kattegats cold weather, it feels nice."

His eyes travelled up and down studying her figure, her gaze still facing the lake.  
Her head leaned against his shoulder for support. His hand carefully embraced her side even more against him. Her eyes were closed now.

"Ubbe…you feel warm."

"Hmm. You do not."

Her giggle had him looking down at her: her short hair behind her ears, her skin looked so perfect under the moonlight, and her thin dress now much closer did not in fact hide much either. He could see the outline of her body under the soft light. It was tempting the male.

"Thank you for coming here."

His hands touched her cheeks pushing her face upwards to look at him. He was such a handsome man. She leaned in and softly kissed his lips for the second time. Only this kiss was much gentler. And his passion matched hers perfectly.

They parted and his hand went for her cold hands protecting her feet. Despite the try her feet was freezing cold. 

"Your feet are cold, Astrid."

Astrid smiled shrugging her shoulders but watched with curiosity when her viking friend moved down to press his lips to the skin of her feet. They were soft and smooth. 

The female giggled ticklish when Ubbe continued to press soft kisses on her foot going up slowly. A kiss to her leg. A kiss to her thigh. A kiss under her breast. A kiss to her neck. She felt herself close her eyes in pleasure.  
His lips ascended right to her cheekbone kissing it gently before moving to her lonely lips. She embraces the kiss by grabbing his face with both her hands feeling it possessing her body.  
He layed her body on the snow never breaking the kiss as his hands lightly traced her curves in the fabric. The cold snow was a contrast to her burning body temperature.  
The tip of his fingers brushed past her taunt nipples leaving the girl a gasping mess. His tongue met hers almost furiosly. He was growing excited.  
Her hands descended and felt his muscular arms grasping onto them when the male had bitten the skin of her neck having both turned on by that action.

Both were eager to strip and just have their way right there on the cold. Not like it bothered them anyway.

Astrid was the first to break the kiss and lower her night gown straps letting it fall below her breasts. She took his hand and placed it there, feeling his warmth spread across her chest.  
His face contorted with bliss pleasure as his hand carressed her soft breasts and her fingertips grazed across his covered manhood. She felt amazing.

The girl leaned down giving a soft kiss on top of his manhood. His sigh persuated the female to do more. She lowered down his pants looking briefly at the viking making sure that it was okay, he continued to gaze at her as a sign that he was waiting for her to continue.  
His hands touched the cold snow legs extended as his face turned up letting out a long groan of satisfaction when her lips met his base.

Her eyes looked at his giving him a much more erotic sensation.

Then she licked slowly before taking the head in her mouth. His hand grabbed her hair roughly as a way of showing his approval. His groans each started to become more audible as Astrid quickly bobbed up and down her head giving Ubbe no time to rest and thus imducing his orgasm faster.

He buckled up his hips as a sign but being the devil she was, she stopped to go kiss his mouth showingm him real domminance. But Ubbe was not completely just and kind like others claimed he was; his teeth sank in the skin of her neck deep enough to cause a wound, then his hands grabbing at her hair still, pushed her head down clashing his member as deep it could go before spasming with an agressive groan, following with an intense groan. Ubbe had an agressive impatient side that no one knew about except for his sexual interests.


End file.
